Soul Ethic's
Soul Ethic's is a multiversal crossover with it's main story arch surrounding the main protaginist, Soul Eater 676 and his interactions with the Mane 6, and his brother. This Fanfic is displayed in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Soul Eater catergory, but includes many other crossovers, one which where his brother is Kamina from Gurren Lagann The story takes place before Season 3 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''Story so far..... The story is built like to be taken as a TV show. So, it doesn't follow the regualr pattern of a normal, book style type story. It has currently have two "Sagas" the 'Landing Saga' and the 'Everfree' 'Saga. Both of which are still in development. The story takes place in what seems to be in the future of mankind as everyone is appart of the internet. Everyone is either their favorite story characters or entirely different character. Either way, most people look like certain character, but don't have all of their abilties/traits. Landing Saga The "Landing Saga" takes place starting what appears to be the dream of the anti-hero, Soul Eater 676, a typical Anti-Brony. When he is awakened from an alarm clock in a shaddy, broken down apparment building. As he gets ready to become a "Guardian" for a new realm that he has to protect, he meets with friends, K1NGJAMES, Bullet Dr. Stein, ''and ''Shadow's on the Wall. After a brief feud between Shadows and Soul, they eventually make it to the cermony. There, Soul meets the leader, (and antagonist) Soren. He takes Soul and teleports into a black room along with his friends. There he meets another soon to be guardian Strider Hiryu and is appointed to his own realm. After Soul recieves news that he will become the guardian of the My Little Pony realm, Soul immedently freaks out the news and consults with the "Big Five". Here he meets four other characters, Memphiles, Kratos, Kerrigan, ''and ''Gandalf. After a brief discussion, Soul began his journey into the mysterious realm of which he hates. This Fanfic in a nutshell Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle ''and ''Teen Spike. are preparing for the guardian to arrrive. As to be the only realm to know of the Web World's existance, they race off to meet the incoming guardian. As Spike gathers the rest of the Mane 6, Twilight meets them at Fluttershy's Cottage. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, ''and ''Fluttershy are already there waiting for Twilight because of Spike's increased speed with his wings. They go into the Everfree Forest and get ready to meet the guardian. Soul crashes down in front of the Mane 6 and begins his bargin with the Big Five, and used his newly accquired powers to transformed everyone on that realm into Anthromorphic form. After the dust settled, he meets the Mane six, examing their new bodies. After a brief joke Soul played and a fight with Pinkie Pie, Soul begins to boast his powers to Rainbow Dash. He shows them Flight, Teleportation, and energy creation without the use of a horn. Shortly after, Spike begins a fight against a D-Ranked hacker, Broly. After being smashed into a wall, Spike breaks his arm and Soul begins to fight. Broly quickly paralized Soul so he couldn't move. Rainbow Dash (and briefly Angered Fluttershy) fight for Soul as he regains his movement. Soul takes the fight to Broly, making sure that he dodges his attacks. He unlocks a hidden power which he will later name DEST energy. He converts his energy into a sword and uses his one and only Anti-Hack against Broly. He uses the Anti-Hack: Soul's Kamehameha to destroy Broly. Soul quickly takes a quest to Canterlot as Rainbow Dash, along with Derpy Hooves. ''She challenges a Soul to race, which Soul agrees uncondtionally. When she cheated, he got furious and used ''Angered Realm Shatter to knock out Rainbow Dash. He gives his one of his Sensu Beans to heal Rainbow Dash, as a Virsus begins to attack both of them. Soul being modertately tired, Rainbow Dash begins to fight the virsus. When she was quickly defeated, Soul found another source of energy, CRET energy. He uses that to shield himself and Rainbow Dash. Using DEST, Soul uses another finishing move, Soul Style: Figure 676 to finish off the virsus. He then continues to leave Rainbow Dash Behind and continue to Canterlot to meet Princess Celestia. Upon meeting Celestia, he learns about his brother, Kamina 767 is still alive and somewhere in the realm. After a emmontional momment, Soul decided to stay in Ponyville ''and search for Kamina. When arriving, he quickly heals Spike's broken arm and remodels a house next to ''Twilight Libarary. ''Soul begins to work with the Mane Six. After disrespecting the whole crew in anyway possible, Spike convinces Soul to make a better effort and try again the next day. He does so, gaining a little more respect with the Mane Six. Pinkie Pie demanded to have a party with Soul, so Soul had a formal party inside his house. After a brief ordeal with Rarity and Applejack, there was an explosion outside of Soul's house. When Soul goes outside, he meets old rivals, ''Jason, Blade, ''and ''Hunk. The trio revealed that Soul murdered the pony, Sky Hooves in cold blood four years ago. They also stated that ten days from that day, they will destroy the realm. They also lied saying that they already killed Kamina on the same day that Kamina saved Soul. Nine days have passed and Twilight enters Soul's house. Soul, being an emotional wreck from the news that they also killed his brother, released anger and revealed a weak spot to Twilight. His lower back can kill Soul instantly ''With enough force, and his guard lowered.' Jason and his gang arrived a day sooner and began to brutialty beat Soul down. Twilight recieves a letter from Celestia to tell her to forgive Soul from his past actions. She quickly protects Soul from being killed by Jason. When it seemed to be both Twilight's and Souls end, Kamina comes in and saves both of them. After asking Twilight to get Kamina's gear that Soul had saved since their last events four years ago. He begins to fight the trio with all of his might. Kamina quickly dispells Blade, and Hunk easily. He and Soul together use their Soul Resonance to use a Tag Finishing move to kill Jason. Their Unlucky Thirteen Slashes disentigrated Jason. Soul collaspes after the fight from blood lost. Kamina promisses Twilight that if Soul ever screws up, that she has her permission too kill Soul. Soul disagrees, but doesn't act upon it, and Twilight agrees to the terms. Soul quickly recovers to find out that every one of the Mane Six needs his help with perperation for The Grand Galloping Gala that will start in one week's time. Soul and Kamina worked together to help with all of their probelms. Meanwhile, Soren plots with Kerrigan to send her best hacker, Black Star and his partner Tsubaki to murder Soul and eventually destroy the whole realm. Failure from Black Star would mean Kerrigan's life would be ended by Soren's hand and then suddenly! Fubar Jaramarcus Williams M.D did all of this! …………………...„„-~^^~„-„„_ ………………„-^*'' : : „'' : : : : *-„ …………..„-* : : :„„--/ : : : : : : : '\ …………./ : : „-* . .| : : : : : : : : '| ……….../ : „-* . . . | : : : : : : : : | ………...\„-* . . . . .| : : : : : : : :'| ……….../ . . . . . . '| : : : : : : : :| ……..../ . . . . . . . .'\ : : : : : : : | ……../ . . . . . . . . . .\ : : : : : : :| ……./ . . . . . . . . . . . '\ : : : : : / ….../ . . . . . . . . . . . . . *-„„„„-*' ….'/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '| …/ . . . . . . . ./ . . . . . . .| ../ . . . . . . . .'/ . . . . . . .'| ./ . . . . . . . . / . . . . . . .'| '/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'| '| . . . . . \ . . . . . . . . . .| '| . . . . . . \„_^- „ . . . . .'| '| . . . . . . . . .'\ .\ ./ '/ . | | .\ . . . . . . . . . \ .'' / . '|'' | . . . . . . . . . . / .'/ . . .| | . . . . . . .| . . / ./ ./ . .| Soul and Kamina begin to head out for Canterlot with the Mane Six as he begins to tell his story of The Brony and Anti-Brony Wars along with The Difference Between Brony and Anti-Brony to the Mane Six. They still believe in their own creation instead of Soul's version. After a drastic make over by Rarity, Soul and Kamina are unwelcomed by the majority of people. Soul meets the other two princesses, Princess Luna, ''and ''Princess Cadance ''along with Twilight's Brother, ''Shining Armor. Their meetings are shortened when Black Star and Tsubaki enter and challenge Soul and Kamina to a fight. Kamina agrees to fight Black Star one and one. He agrees and Black Star and Tsubaki begin to fight Kamina as Soul evacuated everyone out of Canterlot. Kamina quickly wounded Tsubaki and Black Star only saw one thing to save his partner. He invoked the forbiddened powers of Max Resonance. He becamed Deformed Black Star and fought Kamina full force. Soul arrive at the scene and fought with his brother to stop Black's Star with his evil powers. They killed Black Star with Unlucky Jackpot! and they meet up with the princesses and after a brief rest, They begin to repair the castle that was brokened by the fight. Kerrigan was killed after the fight. Soren begins to plot against Soul again in the upcoming events of the Everfree Saga. Category:Fan Fiction